Perfect day for cleaning
by SweetLittleLolipop
Summary: Ereri Riren - Eren is forced to clean all the hallways and when Levi says that it's not clean enough things get a bit heated. What could a bit of cleaning, puppy dog eyes and kissing possibly result in? Enjoy


Perfect day for cleaning

**By**: SweetLittleLolipop

**Plot**: Eren is forced to clean all the hallways and when Levi says that it's not clean enough things get a bit heated. What could a bit of cleaning, puppy dog eyes and kissing possibly result in?

**Warnings**: This is BL (boy love/shounen ai) with the pairing Ereri/Riren (Levi x Eren). If that is not your cup of tea then please just ignore this fanfiction or read it. But don't tell me I didn't warn you. C;

**Rating**: T if any of you missed it cx

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the chars, I'm just playing around with them. XD

**_Enjoy_**~ ;3

"Oi Shitty brat! Get your filthy ass off that bed right now! You're late!" Levi exclaimed loudly as he kicked Eren out of the bed.

The boy flew off the bed and landed on his face with a loud thud and yelp.

"Get dresses."

"B-But.. H-Heichou..."

"NOW!"

"S-So-rry" Eren scrambled to his feet and quickly got dressed in his white pants and shirt while Levi waited outside. He then hurried out of the room and looked at the man before him, clearly dressed for cleaning with that stupid thing on the head.

"Clean all the hallways." The captain said as thrusted cleaning supplies into Eren's arms.

"Yes sir!" The titan shifter tried to salute which resulted in ALL the supplies falling down on the floor.

"Baka." You could hear Levi mutter as he walked away, probably to get some tea.

~ **2 hours later** ~

Levi finally came back to look at the result after 2 freaking hours. "Filthy."

"B-Bu-..." Eren's face was slammed down into the floor by Levi's foot.

"See... Fil-..." He made a little pause as he heard a soft sob. "-thy... Brat?.."

The boy took a deep breath to calm down. "Y-Y-Yes H-Heichou?"

"Why are you crying?" The corporal stepped away and the brunette sat up, his eyes red and some deep red blood flowing from his nose. Eren dried his eyes with the sleeve of the shirt.

"Why do you have to be so harsh with me?" He mumbled out. Even though Levi could hardly hear the words he knew what Eren meant. "Can't you just treat me more gently?"

"I-... I don't know... I usually ne-..."

"Please?" Oh no... Not the puppy dog eyes... Eren put on the puppy dog eyes and hopefully looked up at the corporal, who liked to be taller than Eren **very** much.

"I wo-.." Eren intensified the utterly adorable stare by beginning to pout and he sighed. "...fine.."

As he uttered the words Eren lit up and jumped onto Levi in a hug, making him fall onto his back painfully, though the boy didn't let go.

"Oi! Brat! Stop it! You're bloody and filthy! Let go!" The brunette sat up on Levi's stomach, guiltily looking at the small red stain on the usually very clean white shirt.

"S-Sorry?"

He got a sigh in response and Levi took out a handkerchief, wiping away the blood from Eren's face with it. "There. Now you're not too filthy."

"Heichou~" Without thinking Eren leaned down and captured the captain's lips in a soft kiss.

As Levi kissed back he realized exactly what he was doing and he shot off the other man, blushing furiously. "I-I-I'm S-So-Sorry captain! I-I don't know w-what I was thinking! I-.."

He was cut off by Levi kissing him again to shut him up. "Shut up, brat."

"H-Heichou!?"

"Shhhhhh." The shorter man leaned in for another kiss. "Let me enjoy the moment." And he dived in for a deep kiss, licking at the boy's bottom lip which made him gasp in surprise and Levi used that opportunity to explore his mouth.

Before the kiss got too heated Eren pushed Levi away, a deep blush covering his face. "L-"Levi...W-Why did you kiss me?"

"Well... I like you and from your reaction I assume you like me too." Levi said, rolling his eyes. He was just about to kiss Eren again when a hand stopped him by covering his mouth.

"Why wou- ahh! LEVI!? WHY DID YOU LICK MY HAND!?" Eren squeaked in a high pitch, inwardly wincing at the **very** manly sound.

He got a smirk and wink from Levi. "How else would I shut you up." It wasn't really a question but Eren being Eren didn't seem to realize.

"Well you could-..." The brunette hid his face in his hands, his face once again heating up, and mumbled the last words.

"What was that Eren?" Who could have know the corporal was such a tease?

"I said...You could have...kissed me."

"Oh really? I guess I'll just have to try and shut you up again then." And that's what he did, kissing Eren passionately.

And that's how Hanji found them later, on the floor in a lip lock, and she had to hold back her giggles as she ran away to tell **_everyone_** about it.

**The End**

**A/N:** Thank you for reading~ 3 Please leave a review if you want to and have time. Reviews makes my kokoro go doki doki~ ^.^


End file.
